


Flavio's Adventures in Luciano's First Date

by LumiOlivier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Squabbling, Cute, Help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiOlivier/pseuds/LumiOlivier
Summary: Flavio was looking for Luciano, but Luciano made the mistake of leaving his day planner open on his desk...and the words DATE NIGHT on today's date.  And there's no way in hell Flavio's leaving that one go.
Relationships: 2P Italy/2P Germany, 2P Spain/2P Romano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Flavio's Adventures in Luciano's First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy 6000 words of Flavio and Luciano sass.

On a warm afternoon at a palatial estate in the Tuscan countryside, a certain pair of brothers had lived side by side for as long as they could remember. As they grew older, their grandfather passed and left them his estate. These brothers were special, though. They couldn’t be more of polar opposites. One had a one-track mind that kept the family (and its…businesses) afloat. Sometimes, it wasn’t pretty, but that was more so Luciano’s preference than a necessity. The other? Flavio wouldn’t hesitate to take on the role of the family’s socialite. Sparkle, nightlife, scandal. All of these things were what made up his world. And he loved it all.

However, Flavio’s lifestyle was enough to drive his uptight brother crazy. Most people thought he was the younger one of the two. But alas, despite his carefree lifestyle, it was the younger one that took care of them both. Although, the…as Flavio liked to call it…stick in Luciano’s ass worried him. He was so busy with family matters and getting into scraps, both minor and major, that he forgot life had much more to offer. On that afternoon, Flavio decided to take matters into his own hands. Because where else would Luciano be when he wasn’t picking a fight other than in his office?

“Fratello?” Flavio stuck his head in the door. Yet, no one answered. _Huh. That’s weird. I could’ve sworn I heard him in here. Maybe he’s in the bathroom or something._ When Luciano was away from his desk, Flavio couldn’t help himself. _It’s not like Luci will talk to me about the business. He knows I could give two shits less. How considerate of him. But I do want to know what’s going on with him._

Luciano’s day planner laid open on his desk to the current week. Flavio skimmed it over, hardly paying attention to it. That is, until he saw the bright red ink on today’s date: **Date night.** A big grin stretched across Flavio’s face. _Luci, you dog, you. He never struck me as the type for social events. I wonder what date night could be. Or who it’s going to be with. I need to know. And I need to know yesterday._ When the door opened behind him, Flavio’s heart stopped.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing in here?” Luciano growled.

“Fratello!” Flavio sang out, “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Get. The fuck. Out of my office. Flavio. Now.”

“Don’t be like that,” Flavio draped an arm around Luciano’s shoulders, “Being bitter ages you prematurely.”

“And?” Luciano rolled his eyes, shaking his brother off him, “Didn’t I tell you to get the fuck out of my office? Why are you still here?”

“Because,” Flavio threw himself dramatically on the couch next to Luciano’s desk, “I have a question for you.”

“Make it quick,” Luciano grumbled, “It’s already been a day and I don’t need you coming in here all sunshine and fucking rainbows to drive me fucking insane. Besides, I have prior engagements later and I don’t want to be ready for a nap by the time they happen.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Flavio beamed, “Not that I was looking. Honestly, I came in here seeing if you wanted to hang out tonight, but by the looks of your planner, tonight is date night for you.”

“Don’t ever look in my planner,” Luciano turned bright red. Not with anger, but with embarrassment. 

“I just want to know who,” Flavio insisted, “That’s all.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Come on, Luciano,” Flavio whined, “Whenever I ask you about your personal life, it’s always the same thing. Shut the fuck up, Flavio. Get the fuck away from me, Flavio. I’m in the shower, Flavio. It’s three in the morning, Flavio. Get any closer and I’ll cut your dick off, Flavio. I know you’re not my biggest fan, Luciano, but I still want to know. We’re brothers. I worry about you. I just want to make sure you’re doing ok. Is that so wrong of me?”

“Yes,” Luciano laid his head on his desk, “Now, which colloquialism would you like for me to send you off with?”

“Someone’s breaking out the big words for little old me,” Flavio awed, “Please? Tell me, Luciano. If you tell me, I won’t bother you about it anymore.”

Luciano’s ear perked up. _That’s all it took to shut you up? The more you know,_ “Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Fine,” Luciano explained, “I have a date with Lutz tonight. It’s not often we get to do that. Either he’s busy or I’m busy, but our schedules happened to coincide for tonight, so we’re going on an actual date tonight. It’s not just going to be us checking on things around the compound. It was his idea. Personally, I’d rather we just stayed in while I got some shit done tonight, but he did ask nice, so I couldn’t say no.”

“Hold on…” a terrible, horrible, awful, wonderful idea popped into Flavio’s head, “You’re _actually_ going out with Lutz tonight?”

“Hold your applause.”

“Luci!” Flavio squealed, “That’s wonderful! Why wouldn’t you tell me something like that?”

“Did the part where I told you it wasn’t your business just go over your head?” Luciano gave him a look, “Because I’m pretty sure I told you that it wasn’t your business.”

“What did I tell you about being so bitter?” Flavio jabbed, “Is this the first time you two are going on a real date?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Luciano corrected, “We’ve gone to the docks and oversaw shipments. I thought it was kind of romantic.”

“Oh, dio mio,” Flavio wrapped his arms around his little brother, “You’re so innocent, fratello. Do you trust me?”

“Not as far as I can throw you, Flavio,” Luciano went back to his work, looking over his financial books.

“Please, Luci,” Flavio begged, “Let me help you get ready for tonight.”

“Fuck. That.”

“Please?” Flavio whined some more, “I promise I’ll do a good job. When is your date with Lutz?”

“Tonight,” Luciano told him, “Around eight, I think.”

“Oh, yeah,” Flavio nodded, a hundred percent sure of himself, “I’m helping you. There’s no doubt about it.”

“The fuck you are!”

“Oh, fratello,” Flavio draped his arms around his brother, “You know what the cutest thing about you is?”

“I’m not fucking cute, Flavio!”

“It’s the fact that you think you have a choice,” he took Luciano’s hand and dragged him into his bedroom, “We have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time, so you go take a shower. I’m going to find something for you to wear.”

“What’s wrong with what I have on now?” Luciano squealed.

“It’s…what you wore today,” Flavio looked at his brother like he was on drugs, “Look, Luciano, I love you. I really do. Deep down in my heart, I adore you. But think of it this way. Do you love Lutz?”

“Yeah,” Luciano nodded, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Is he worth the effort?”

Luciano froze for a minute, “What do you mean?”

“This is your first _real_ date with him,” Flavio went on, “You need to let him know that he’s worth the effort. If you put effort into yourself, that’ll show Lutz just how much you love him.”

“There’s no fucking way Lutz gives a shit what I look like.”

“Then, you give a shit what you look like,” Flavio argued, “And because you have absolutely not one single eye for fashion, that’s what you have me for!”

“You’re not going to find shit for me in _your_ closet!”

“Yes, I will,” Flavio shoved Luciano into his bathroom, “Everything you have makes you look like a thug, fratello. For this, you want to at least look approachable! I know it’s difficult for you to grasp, but color exists!”

“I fucking hate you, Flavio!” Luciano yelled from the other side of the door.

“I love you, too!” Flavio waited outside the door to hear the water turn on. _I knew it. He’d be hopeless without me._

Flavio left Luciano to his shower and walked into his closet. His closet had just about everything for all occasions. Casual, formal, a healthy mix of both. _Grazie Dio Luciano and I aren’t very different as far as size is concerned. As fun as it is to make the occasional alteration, we don’t have that kind of time._ Although Flavio did wish they had the same style. Most of Flavio’s wardrobe was composed of bright colors where most of Luciano’s absorbed light. That didn’t mean Flavio would turn down a challenge. Especially one like his little brother.

_Luciano has been my biggest white whale for so long. I have been mentally dressing him for years. If that’s the case, why am I drawing such a blank? I’ve been doing this for Andres since we started dating. Why is Luciano so difficult?_ Flavio threw himself on the floor of his closet, still stumped and throwing his own pity party. He heard the water turn off and only got worse. _Nothing. I have nothing. How do I have nothing? My creative brilliance…It’s gone._

“You’re such a fucking drama queen, Flavio,” Luciano stood in the doorway, wrapped in a towel, “Did you already throw my clothes in the laundry?”

“Yes,” Flavio rolled over, hiding his face in shame, “Leave me to wallow, fratello. I’m a disappointment.”

“Among other things,” Luciano took the oversized chair that was usually reserved for Flavio’s artsy selfies, “Look, Flavio, far be it for me to be the one to cheer you up.”

“I expect nothing less,” Flavio buried his face in his arm, “Thank you, Luciano.”

“But get your flamboyant ass up!” Luciano knew the only way to snap him out of this would be a little tough love…and a lot of reverse psychology, “Do you think I wanted to do this? no! But because someone said I had no fucking choice in the matter, here I am! Honestly, I’m kind of relieved you’re having a block. Can I go now?”

“Not yet,” Flavio ordered, still unmoved from the floor, “What’s the point of complaining and wallowing in my own self-pity if no one is here to watch?”

“You know, fratello,” Luciano kicked his feet up, “You really are a fucking drama queen, but no one can throw a tantrum quite like you. Get up, Flavio. If I’m not allowed a say in this, neither are you. Puck out anything you want. I don’t care. Whatever gets your ass off the damn floor.”

“Well…” Flavio picked his head up, “There is something I’ve worn a few times clubbing.”

“No,” Luciano shot him down, “If you can say you’ve worn it clubbing, I want nothing to do with it. I don’t need that kind of attention tonight.”

“But Luciano,” Flavio whined, sending Luciano’s blood pressure through the roof, “I bet it’d look really nice on you. And the attention never hurt anybody.”

“I’m not doing it, Flavio,” Luciano stood his ground, “Fuck that.”

“Fine,” Flavio fell back to the floor, “Then, I guess I’m going to keep whining.”

“Keep whining and I’ll fucking cut you.”

“It appears we’ve reached a stalemate,” Flavio pointed out, “You’re the one who said anything, Luciano! Let me have anything!”

“Well…” _Fuck…The little shit has me cornered,_ “Let me see it first.”

“It is subtle,” Flavio bounced back onto his feet, “Because contrary to popular belief, sometimes, I’m feeling a little shy, but I still want the attention, you know?”

“You’re an enigma, Flavio,” Luciano sat back and watched his brother shuffle through his wardrobe.

“I try,” Flavio blew him a kiss, “You don’t have an aversion to leather, do you, Luciano?”

“Isn’t that a little extreme?”

“Not like this,” Flavio pulled out a pair of black leather pants and showed them off, “I also have them in white, if you’re feeling particularly spicy.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Luciano held his face in his hands, “No. The black ones are fine. Wait, Flavio, why would you want me in black leather pants?”

“Because you have a cute little ass, fratello,” Flavio shrugged, “And it doesn’t hurt to show it off once in a while. Why else does one wear leather pants?”

Luciano rolled his eyes, letting his brother go back to the racks and racks of clothes in front of him, “You’re exhausting.”

“I love you, too, Luciano,” Flavio’s eyes lit up at the sight of silk, “Hey, Luci…How do you feel about silk?”

“I mean,” Luciano thought it over, “It’s not terrible. Why?”

“And what about the color purple?” Flavio beamed, “How do we feel about that?”

“I’d rather red, personally.”

“Red works, too!” Flavio ran to the other side of his closet. _Arranging everything by color was so smart. Good for you, Flavio! Gold star for you!_ He found a red silk button up shirt and threw it and the leather pants to his brother, “Go get dressed.”

“I still hate you,” Luciano dredged to the bathroom. _But I’d die first before I ever admit he has taste. Granted, it’s not my taste, but…again…I hate when he has a point. I know deep down that Lutz doesn’t care. As long as he has my company, he’s content. He’s told me that himself. But…No. It’s bad enough I’m thinking it. I don’t need to say it out loud._

“And you tell me I’m the drama queen,” Flavio sat in his selfie chair, already pleased with his good work without even seeing it. _Oh, fratello. You may not be the prettiest bitch at the ball, because…Let’s be honest. I’m at that ball. And I’M the prettiest bitch at the ball. But you’re definitely going to be on your way. Mostly because your fairy godmother exists in me. If I can conquer you, I can do ANYTHING._

“You are the drama queen, Flavio,” Luciano shut the bathroom door behind him, not nearly as comfortable being around other people naked as his brother, “You have been as long as I’ve known you. That’s why I was always Grandpa’s favorite. I wasn’t the pain in the ass like you.”

“Grandpa loved me, too,” Flavio brushed him off, “Don’t give me that favoritism bullshit. You’re just pissed because I got the looks in the family.”

“Seriously?” Luciano peeked his head out the door with the biggest, shit eating grin on his face. And that…That was where Luciano’s charm lies. Anyone could tell that boy was a devil in disguise. Only he didn’t even try to hide it, “Your roots are showing, Flavio.”

“THEY ARE?!” Flavio’s heart stopped while he rushed to the nearest mirror. He ran his fingers through his bright blonde hair, trying to find any evidence of his natural color only to come up short, “LUCIANO, YOU ASSHOLE!”

“I love you, too,” Luciano giggled to himself and continued getting dressed. His laughter stopped when he got to the leather pants Flavio picked out for him. _How in the fuck am I supposed to get into these without butter? After that stunt, I doubt Flavio’s going to ever speak to me again…at least for the next few days. Let alone help me get these fucking monstrosities on._ Luciano stuck his head back out the door, keeping his fingers crossed that Flavio is over his current whining fit, “Uh…Hey…Flavio?”

“Cosa vuoi, coglione?” Flavio growled at him, “I go out of my way to do something nice for you and _this_ is how you…”

“I need your help, drama queen,” Luciano hushed him, “There’s no goddamn way I’m going to be able to get into these without the jaws of life, so…”

“Well,” Flavio’s anger only grew, “Maybe if you didn’t have such a _fat ass,_ you’d be able to get into them yourself!”

“Look,” Luciano took his due punishment, “I get that I was a dick for a minute, but it’s getting down to the wire and I’m sure this isn’t going to be the end for me.”

“Oh, no,” Flavio glared, “I was going to go easy on you. I was going to be gentle. You’re lucky you’re going into public or I would _royally_ fuck your face up. For Lutz’s sake, I won’t. But that doesn’t mean it’s not going to be a hellish process.”

“I’d expect nothing less,” Luciano nodded, “What if I told you I was sorry?”

“I’d think hell was freezing over.”

“Would that make this go a little smoother?” Luciano hoped.

“It’d be a start.” As much as Flavio wanted to, he couldn’t hold a grudge against Luciano in a million years. He loved his brother dearly and for him to even be coming to Flavio for help was a big step for him. Especially with something like this. While they were growing up, Flavio would try, but it only made Luciano move further away from him. _It’s nice to see he’s finally coming around. But an empty apology is still an empty apology._

“Well, I am,” Luciano wore his heart on his sleeve.

“You’re what?”

“You’re really going to make me say it again, aren’t you, fratello?”

“I’m going to milk this for all it’s worth,” Flavio shrugged, “Come on, Luci. I’m waiting. Unless you want me pulling harder and turning on my wax warmer…”

“No!” Luciano started having some bad flashbacks. _Once was plenty. I don’t need another one,_ “That’s…That’s fine. We don’t need to go that extreme. But really, Flavio. I am sorry. Please don’t be rough with me.”

“Fine,” Flavio dropped it, “I’ll do it for Lutz. Because…Well…Let’s face it, Luciano. Don’t get me wrong. I love Andres with all my heart. Es mi corazon, but holy _fuck,_ Lutz has got enough cake for the whole damn birthday party. And he deserves nice things. Even if you’re being a dick. I’ll do this for him.”

“Thank you,” Luciano relaxed, “Now, can you come in here with a shoehorn and help me into these pants? They’re trying to guarantee I don’t reproduce.”

“No, no, no,” Flavio promised, “I’ve worn tighter leather pants to the club before. They’re not going to make sure you don’t reproduce. You’re just being a baby.”

“At least this will be the worst of it,” Luciano assumed.

Flavio sat back with a smile and helped his brother get into incredibly tight leather. _Keep thinking that, Luciano. Because this isn’t even the tip of the iceberg. If you thought this was bad, just you wait. I know there are going to be a few things you’re not going to like, but I absolutely love. Consider yourself lucky that we only have an hour left to get anything done or we’d be going for chemical peels together._

Once Luciano managed to get into his pants, Flavio threw him his shirt and sat back in awe of himself, “Not to toot my own horn here, Luci, but I did a damn good job. If we weren’t related, I’d invited you to an evening with Andres and me.”

“Not on your fucking life,” Luciano caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror. _I’m not going to say Flavio knew what he was doing, but…Fuck, don’t make me say it,_ “Don’t get me wrong. I don’t have a problem with Andres, but two tops and a bottom doesn’t always work out as nicely as you’d like it to.”

“Aww…” Flavio gushed, “At least you’re admitting you’re a bottom.”

“Excuse me?” Luciano squeaked, “No, no, no, no, no. I’m not a fucking bottom. I was talking about Andres. He kind of comes off as a bottom.”

“You’d think,” Flavio admitted, “But no. He’s not.”

“I don’t need to know,” Luciano stopped him, “But still, I’m not getting involved in a threesome with you and your boyfriend.”

“I never said you couldn’t bring Lutz, too.”

“NO!”

“Fine!” Flavio dropped it, “You’re such a prude. Sit down. I’m not done with you yet.”

“What more could you possibly have left to do?” Luciano groaned, “I’m clean, I’m clothed. Isn’t this good enough?”

“It’s good,” Flavio looked him over, “But it could be better. There is room for improvement, fratello. Not that you aren’t adorable already.”

“What did I say about calling me cute, Flavio?”

“Get the fuck over it,” Flavio rolled his eyes, “You can be cute and still be able to tear someone to shreds. It happens all the time. Case in point. You.”

“Ugh…” Luciano threw himself into Flavio’s vanity chair, “I still don’t think there’s much else you could do, Flavio.”

“I’m a miracle worker,” Flavio dug through his extensive collection of different hair and skin products. _Hmm…As much of a miracle worker as I am…What would I do with someone like Luciano? Someone who could give two shits less about what he looks like because he doesn’t want to put in the effort. And at the hands of someone like me who doesn’t leave the house without at least concealer on. He does have a little bit of discoloration around his eyes, but that’s because I know for a fact that he’s lucky to get three hours of sleep a night. I don’t have the time to do a full on facial, but…Again. A little concealer and a shit ton of foundation and I can work miracles. It’s whether or not Luciano will cooperate,_ “Do you trust me?”

“You haven’t killed me yet,” Luciano shrugged, “Why?”

“Just asking,” Flavio grabbed more face creams than any one human being had a right to own at one time, occasionally glancing back at his brother to assess the current damages.

“What made you say you were a miracle worker?” Luciano wondered, shutting his eyes for a brief moment. _While he’s dicking around, it can’t hurt to catch a quick nap, right?_

“Francois, we know him, we love him…”

“Debatable.”

“Because Oliver asked me so nicely one night,” Flavio went on, “And it happened to be their anniversary, I made Francois Bonnefoy look like he just got out of a six month stint in rehab and while he was in there, he found God. Don’t ever say I’m not a miracle worker. You will go home with your head hanging in shame.”

“Holy shit, Flavio…” Luciano gasped, “How in the hell did you do that? Blowtorch to his face?”

“No, no, no,” Flavio made his final decisions, “Believe it or not, under all the bitterness, angst, and obvious drug use, Francois is one beautiful man. It’s amazing what a little love does to a person.”

“But Francois has Oliver,” Luciano pointed out, “He’s got all the fucking love in the world. Oliver is smothering.”

“Different kind of love, fratello,” Flavio opened his concealer, “Now, look up or I’m going to end up poking you in the eye.”

“What the hell is that for?!”

“Because,” Flavio put little drops on the tops of his cheekbones, “You don’t sleep at night, fratello.”

“I sleep just fine,” Luciano pouted. _Wow…Even I know that’s bullshit._

“Your skin doesn’t lie to me,” Flavio kissed his forehead, “I can see that from a mile away.”

  
“Well, excuse me,” Luciano grumbled, “Someone’s got to run the family. Someone’s got to be the one who steps up and takes care of shit. And once Grandpa Rome died, that wonderful burden got passed on to me, so fucking sue me for not getting any sleep at night.”

Flavio’s heart dropped to his feet, “Luciano…Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because,” Luciano went on, “It’s bad enough I got that burden. You didn’t need it, too. Besides, you wouldn’t know the first thing about taking care of the family business if it slapped you across the face.”

“That doesn’t mean I couldn’t learn,” Flavio kept working on Luciano’s face, “I’m sure you were clueless when you first started, too.”

“Not really,” Luciano admitted, “It wasn’t really that I was clueless. Grandpa had been teaching me little things here and there a few weeks before he died. That way, I wasn’t completely jumping into things blind.”

“Well then,” Flavio thought, “Maybe you could teach me some of those things. That way, you don’t have to carry that burden on your own anymore.”

“Who ever said I was carrying it alone?” Luciano asked, a little smile gracing his face, “Lutz has been the best right hand man I could ever ask for. I can leave him alone for an afternoon to take care of things and I know they’ll be done the same way I’d do them. Honestly…I don’t know what I’d do without him. And the weird thing is he never asks for anything in return. That’s why I wanted to take him out tonight. Properly. Every time we’ve been on a date, it’s mostly just us clocking heads together. He does deserve this. All of it. Right down to the pain in the ass bullshit you’re putting me through. That’s why I haven’t beheaded you and put your dismembered head on the mantle in my office yet.”

“Thank you, fratello,” Flavio smiled back, “But I’m serious. I’m sure I could get used to all the boring business stuff…”

“Seriously?” Luciano chuckled to himself, “No. I see what you’re trying to do here, Flavio, but I doubt you’d be able to handle any of this…But…”

“But?” Flavio listened with bated breath, “What?”

“Maybe I could find something you could do,” Luciano thought it over. _Oh, I’m going to fucking hate myself for asking this,_ “How would you say your power of seduction is?”

“BITCH,” Flavio squeaked, “I have places I’m not allowed back into because of my power of seduction. My little black book is an entire encyclopedia set. I’ve got names of politicians from around the world. I guarantee if I get mentioned, they won’t be able to look you in the eye anymore. Trust me, fratello…I know how to work a crowd. I can work the pants off an ambassador that’s straight, married, and with three kids. If need be, I can be a downright slut. And it’s always good fun for me. Why?”

“And Andres is ok with that?” Luciano wondered.

“I haven’t done much of that since Andres and I got together,” Flavio shrugged, “But I’m sure if I had to, he’d understand. I know he loves me and he knows I love him. If I have to fuck my way out of something, there’s never any real emotion tied to it. I can fake love better than I can fake an orgasm.”

“I never thought I’d ever say this,” Luciano cringed, “But that might actually come in handy.”

“Luciano,” Flavio clutched his chest, “Are you saying that you want me to be your femme fatale for hire?”

“No one used those words,” Luciano jumped on the defensive, “But…You know…If you’re not busy…and I need something out of someone…Keep your phone on.”

“Which one?” Flavio scoffed.

“Ours,” Luciano demanded, “The one we use for emergencies.”

“I call that one the phone I use to say hi to you when you’re gone,” Flavio admitted, “Or when I’m too wasted to drive home.”

“Dio mio…” Luciano shook his head, “Remind me why I keep you around.”

“Because,” Flavio sat on the edge of the bathroom counter, “If you didn’t have me, you’d be short your new femme fatale. And deny it all you want, Luciano. You know you love me. Somewhere deep down in that ball of anger and cynicism, you love me.”

“In small doses, Flavio. In small doses.”

“I love you, too,” Flavio melted inside. _That’s the closest I’m going to get,_ “I bet I know something that’ll make you love me.”

“What’s that?” Luciano wondered.

“I’m almost done,” Flavio reported, “Just a few more things and you’ll be able to get up again.”

“Good,” Luciano approved, “Because my ass is starting to go numb.”

“That’s the beauty of leather pants.”

“I don’t know,” Luciano tried getting the feeling back in his lower half, “It might be more than that.”

“Luciano,” Flavio looked dead into his brother’s eyes, “Trust me. If anyone in this room is going to know the struggle of leather pants, it’s me. Now, sit still.”

“Is it me,” Luciano sat still again, “or did this project make you extra bitchy?”

“Oh, my dear brother,” Flavio held Luciano’s head against his hip, “I’m always a little bitchy. It’s part of my charm. The fact that I finally get to do this is like rolling together my birthday, Christmas, and last Valentine’s Day all into one.”

“What does Valentine’s Day have to do with it?”

“Do you really want to know the answer to that?” Flavio smirked.

“Something tells me no…”

“Very good,” Flavio gave Luciano a pat on the head, “You’re learning.”

“The life you live concerns me.”

“It should. I’m surprised I’ve never caught anything.”

“Never?” Luciano stared Flavio down in total disbelief, “Not once?”

“Not that I remember,” Flavio thought back, “At least, I don’t think I have.”

“You amaze me, fratello,” Luciano sat back and shut his eyes, “Do what you will, Flavio. Just don’t do anything that’ll make me homicidal.”

“I won’t,” Flavio promised, “What are you going to do?”

“The fuck does it look like?” Luciano growled, “Like you said, I don’t sleep at night. Fuck off if I can’t power nap through whatever you have left to do.”

“Alright then.” Flavio let Luciano sleep while he got back to work. _It’s a shame I won’t have anyone to make small talk with anymore. Maybe I should do a little whoring around for the sake of the family business. I mean, I’d have to talk to Andres first, of course. If I’m lucky and my boyfriend loves me the way I know he does, I could end up turning those casual encounters into threesomes, but I understand. That whole polyamory thing doesn’t work for everyone._

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Luciano…LUCIANO, OF ALL PEOPLE! He has a date tonight and I’m sitting at home? There’s something not right here…And this wrong needs to be made right. I refuse to be off my game._ Flavio let Luciano enjoy his nap and reached for his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he got to his beautiful Spaniard that he loved more than life itself.

“Bueno…?” a tired, grumbly voice answered.

“Hola, mi corozon…” Flavio couldn’t keep a smile off his face if he wanted to.

“Hola, Flavio,” Andres held back a yawn, “Que es?”

“I’m not going to let my little brother be the only one who has a date tonight,” Flavio sat on his bathroom counter, “We should do something tonight.”

“I don’t know, Flavio,” Andres mulled it over, knowing exactly what a night with Flavio entails, “I’m not really up for going out tonight.”

Flavio knew when to call it quits. Granted, nine times out of ten, Andres wasn’t totally on board with living the life of a socialite’s handler. More often than not, when they’d go out together, Andres had to serve as Flavio’s impulse control. When Flavio would want half a dozen shots of pretty assorted liquor, Andres would be the one to step in (and usually take those shots himself. Andres could handle his alcohol much better than Flavio) and tell him no. Mostly followed by Flavio calling him a buzzkill. But when Andres said no to going out altogether, that’s when he needed to tone it down.

“Fine,” Flavio let it go, “We don’t have to go out tonight, but I got this big house to myself. Why don’t I grab you and dinner and we come back here and make fun of the Real Housewives?”

“That sounds nice,” Andres approved, “When are you going to be by yourself?”

“In…” Flavio checked the clock, “About ten minutes. I think Lutz is getting Luciano. I’m not sure. But I’ll be by your place in…say…half an hour?”

“Ok,” Andres smiled a little, “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Ti amo, tesoro.”

“Te amo, tambien.”

Click.

_Oh, I love that boy._ Flavio bit his bottom lip, holding back a little smile. Although, Flavio’s little joy was enough to bother Luciano out of his nap, “Are you done yet? What the hell’s got you so happy?”

“Because,” Flavio told him, “You’re not the only one with a date tonight.”

“As long as you and Andres aren’t fucking on my bed,” Luciano stipulated, “You kids have fun. And remember, there are cameras in there. They are on. If you do, I will know. And no, I won’t tell you where the shut off is. Don’t bother turning off the power. They have a generator backup.”

“Jesus, fratello,” Flavio gasped, “You’re nothing if not thorough.”

“Have to be.”

“I don’t even know if sex is on the schedule tonight,” Flavio admitted, “We might actually just keep things quiet tonight.”

“You?” Luciano gave him a look, “You can keep things quiet?”

“I can.”

“I have an easier time believing you’ve never caught anything.”

“Luciano, I’m serious!” Flavio whined, “There’s a new episode of Real Housewives on tonight and we’re going to see who’s going to be the bigger bitch this week. The best part is that Andres always says it’s me.”

“It must be love,” Luciano rolled his eyes, “Are you done yet?”

“I am,” Flavio nodded, “If you want, I suggest the mirror in my closet. It’s got the best lighting and you’ll be able to see everything the way God intended.”

“Why should I bother?” Luciano wondered, “I already told you I trusted your judgment and if you did anything that would piss me off, I’d hunt your ass down to the ends of the Earth and beat the shit out of you.”

“Just humor me.” Flavio gave Luciano a shove out of the bathroom and followed him into his closet. However, he wasn’t expecting Luciano’s reaction.

Luciano wasn’t even expecting Luciano’s reaction. When he walked up to the mirror, he expected to look like a slightly toned down version of his brother. But he didn’t. _That’s…That’s still me. Just…Somehow better…_ Luciano put his fingers to the glass, “Flavio…I…Don’t know what to say.”

“Then, don’t say anything,” Flavio draped his arms around his brother’s shoulders with a smug grin on his face, “I told you I loved you, Luciano. And this was how I showed you. You were the one project I always wanted to do and I’m glad we did this. You usually take care of me…At the end of the day, you’re still my little brother. Let me take care of you once in a while. See how well it turns out when you do?”

“Thank you…” Luciano mumbled.

“Excuse me?” Flavio picked up on it right away, “What was that? Because if I didn’t know any better…”

“Don’t make this difficult, Flavio,” Luciano growled, “You heard me.”

“You’re welcome, fratello,” Flavio kissed his cheek while the doorbell rang behind them, “That’s not for me. Go. And just a little FYI…?”

“What?”

“On the inside of your jacket,” Flavio pointed out, “There are condoms in the inside pocket.”

“Jesus Christ, Flavio…” Luciano held his face in his hands, “But honestly? Thoughtful.”

“You’re not the only one who’s thorough,” Flavio sat on his bed, “Go. Get out of here. I got a hot ass Spaniard coming over tonight and I can’t have you killing the mood.”

“Fuck you!”

“I love you, too, Luci,” Flavio beamed, “And Luciano…If you need anything…And I do mean anything…Let me know.”

“I will,” Luciano gave him a nod and ran out the door.

As much as Flavio wanted to see the look on Lutz’s face, he let them have their moment alone. It wasn’t meant for him. The thank you from Luciano was plenty. _Just when I think the little shit is ungrateful…_ Fortunately, Flavio had his own quiet night to attend to. After everything he had gone through for Luciano, he was exhausted. Going out wasn’t in the cards for either Flavio or Andres. Flavio put a few touches on himself and headed out. _Good luck tonight, fratello. Be safe._


End file.
